Icestar's Warrior Ceremony
by Icestar51
Summary: Copperfur is back, and as promised, Stormfur is with him. They bring another tale of Icestar, of his warrior ceremony. Listen to the story of Icepaw's assessment, and how he became Iceclaw. Story told by Stormfur and Copperfur, Icestar's two sons.


**Stormfur: Our father, Icestar, does not own Warriors.**

**Copperfur: Just us and the rest of the characters in this story.**

**Stormfur: Enjoy the story of our father's Warrior Ceremony!**

* * *

Icestar's Warrior Ceremony

The hunting patrol returned from hunting. Copperfur padded up to Stormfur, his brother.

"Stormfur, can you do me a favor?" Copperfur asked,

"Sure, Copperfur. What is it?"

"My kits are awake, now. I promised them you could tell them a story about Icestar."

Stormfur nodded. "Sure. I can do it right now. Let's go to the nursery."

Copperfur and Stormfur entered the nursery, and found Copperfur's kits there.

"Thank StarClan you're here." Mistyfoot said. "Copperfur, can you look after the kits? I'm going to grab some fresh-kill."

"Sure, Mistyfoot. Stormfur here is going to tell them a story."

"About Icestar?" Mistyfoot asked.

"That's right."

"They've been asking for you ever since you told them how your father asked Willowfur to be his mate." Mistyfoot told them.

"Well, they'll get another story. Get that fresh-kill. I'll see you later."

Mistyfoot nodded and exited the nursery. Leopardkit noticed his father was here.

"Father! You're here! Who is this? I don't recognize him." Leopardkit announced, sniffing Stormfur.

"Kits, this is your uncle, Stormfur. He is the one I told you could tell you a story." Copperfur answered.

At the sound of the word story, Frostkit and Willowkit bounded over.

"You must be Frostkit and Willowkit." Stormfur asked gently.

The two kits nodded shyly. Stormfur smiled. "I'm not going to hurt you, just tell you a story."

Copperfur turned to his kits. "What do you want to hear about?"

"His warrior ceremony!" answered Leopardkit.

"Well, Leopardkit, I know that tale." Stormfur announced. "Let me tell it to you. It began like this…"

* * *

Redfoot peeked into the apprentice den. "Icepaw, wake up, it's time for your assessment."

Icepaw yawned and followed his mentor. Today he was going to be a warrior, if he passed his assessment.

Redfoot walked into the woods, and Icepaw followed him. His mentor turned to him. "Icepaw, you have to catch as much fresh-kill as you can for the Clan. Bring it back, and we will see if Acornstar approves."

Icepaw nodded. "Where am I going to hunt?"

Redfoot thought for a moment. "Hunt between the Skypine and Riverrocks. There should be plenty of prey there.

Icepaw considered the area. Near Skypine there was a big clearing, and rabbits liked to be there. There was also a forest surrounding that area, and there would be mice and squirrels there. Down by Riverrocks, you could catch some fish in the river.

"Remember, I will be watching. Go now. You have till sunhigh."

Icepaw nodded and took off. He decided to head for the Skypine first, and get his mind on some rabbits. When he arrived at the Skypine, he hid in the trees to spot a rabbit. Icepaw waited, and then he saw a rabbit hopping by. When the rabbit came in front of the tree he was behind, he leaped out and landed the rabbit. The rabbit didn't have any time to react before it was dead.

Icepaw headed to the Preyspot, which was a safe spot to keep prey while you were hunting. He dropped the rabbit in and turned around. He saw a mouse. He stalked it, and sprung into the air. He grabbed the mouse, and then threw it into the Preyspot. Icepaw then found a mousehole and caught four more mice.

Icepaw then saw some squirrels. When they weren't expecting it, he jumped and landed on top of the squirrels. They struggled, but each one had one of Icepaw's claws on top of them. They died, and Icepaw dropped them in the Preyspot.

Icepaw headed over towards Riverrocks. When he reached the river, he stopped and sat down. He put his claws over the water. When a fish jumped out of the water, he snagged it and dropped it on the riverbank. He did the same with six more fish.

Icepaw took all of his prey and reported to Redfoot. When his mentor saw all the prey, she was impressed. "Wow! You caught a rabbit, five mice, two squirrels, and seven fish! We'll have your ceremony when we get back!"

When the mentor and the apprentice returned to camp, Acornstar and Frostfoot came over to them.

"Is he ready to become a warrior?" Acornstar asked. Frostfoot, Icepaw's mother, leaned over anxiously.

"Yes, he is." Redfoot answered.

Frostfoot brightened, and Acornstar smiled. "We'll have his ceremony right now."

Acornstar jumped onto the Stormstone. "Let all cats of StormClan gather around the Stormstone for a Clan meeting!"

Stonefur, Icepaw's father, joined Frostfoot at the base of the Stormstone. Redfoot joined them, as Icepaw's mentor, and then the deputy, Foxstorm, and the medicine cat, Reedwave, came up to the group.

Acornstar got everybody's attention. "Today we shall earn a new warrior. Icepaw, come up here."

Icepaw looked like he was going to squeal with excitement, but he didn't want to sound like a kit.

"Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the Clan, even with your life?" Acornstar asked.

"I do." Icepaw answered.

"Icepaw, you are now known as Iceclaw. StarClan honors you as a full warrior of StormClan, and we welcome you."

Iceclaw broadened and flexed his claws.

"Iceclaw! Iceclaw!" the clan chanted.

"Iceclaw, you will sit vigil tonight, and guard the Clan from any danger." Acornstar announced.

Iceclaw brightened. He was a full warrior at last!

* * *

"And that, kits." Stormfur ended. "Was the story of Icestar's warrior ceremony. You then know the story of how we were born."

"Yes, we do! Copperfur told us." Frostkit announced.

"Yes, he did." Stormfur repeated. "And with that, I am finished with my story. Copperfur, my brother, do you have anything to add?"

"No, Stormfur. But I have an idea." Copperfur answered.

"What is it?" Leopardkit wondered.

"Next time, Stormfur and I will take you to see Willowfur, our mother. She can tell you more stories about Icestar."

"Great idea!" Stormfur exclaimed. "Your father is right, Willowfur knows more then both of us."

"Can we see her now?" Willowkit asked shyly.

"She's sleeping right now. We'll take you tomorrow." Stormfur replied.

Just then, Mistyfoot entered the nursery. "Sorry. I was just sharing tongues with Redstar. How are you, my kits?"

"Great! Stormfur told us the story of Icestar's warrior ceremony!" Leopardkit answered.

"Yes, I did, and you should take a nap now, kits." Stormfur suggested.

"Great idea, Stormfur." Mistyfoot looked relieved. "Come on, kits. Let's take a nap."

The kits followed her, Leopardkit most reluctantly. Copperfur and Stormfur exited the nursery.

"Those definitely are your kits. They're just like you, Copperfur." Stormfur announced.

Copperfur laughed. "You're right, Stormfur. As always. Thanks for telling the story. The kits enjoyed it."

"Any time, Copperfur, anytime. Want to get some fresh-kill?"

"Sure! Remember the time when we were apprentices…"

* * *

**Stormfur and Copperfur: Remember, please review!**


End file.
